


Yes, No...Maybe

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, High School, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When a note lands on Regina's desk asking if she wants to go out on a date, she is surprised. Even if she assumes the note is meant for someone else she answers yes, after all who wants to take a cursed girl out on a date.When Emma gets the note back, she figures she won't back out on her offer and takes Regina out.





	Yes, No...Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Based on the idea on a SQ site on FB. Let me know if you want a continence, because if so there might be more parts later this year.
> 
> Author's Note 2 : I picture Regina and Emma to be about 16 when this story starts. Also it is AU.

_**Yes, No… Maybe** _

Regina Mills looked up at the blackboard with bored eyes, Spanish had always come easy to her, after all she had spoken Spanish with her grandparents on her father's side when she was younger. She only took the subject because it was one of the of optional subjects and she figured why not. Her eyes went out the window as a note subtle landed on her desk. She turned and frowned. It wasn't that odd, since students had passed notes to each other since the dawn of time. She knew her father had passed notes to her mother when they first started going out. It was more that no one ever passed it to her, as most children in the school called her cursed and didn't go near her. Other than her best friend Mallory that people nicknamed Maleficent, and her other friend Ella, which went under the name Cruella. That said, Ella didn't deserve the name as she had two pets she loved above all, a dalmatian named Spot, and a setter of some kind named Rascal, both she had adopted from a shelter. She might seem cruel and spiteful towards others but she was not to the ones that knew her, like family, her two friends, and her pets, that were spoiled beyond reason.

Regina opened the folded paper where it said, "Will you go out with me," then three boxes underneath saying, "Yes, No and Maybe."

So either this had landed on the wrong desk or someone did want to date her. A smiled grazed her deep red lips as she chose to believe the latter. She picked up her ruler and crossed a neat line over the options No and Maybe, before making a neat cross in the yes box, adding the words, 'I would, sincerely, Regina Mills.' Then she managed to give it to the guy in front of her, knowing he would pass it along to whoever sent it. She felt a bit more cheerful she saw the note being passed from person to person, until it landed on a desk of a girl she knew as Emma Swan.

The young brunette let out a sigh, it was probably meant for one of the guys then, not her. By rumors the blonde was a dude magnet, and if the rumors were true she had dated a ton. Regina felt like a fool having crossed yes in the box, oh well too late to change that now. She would have to clear it up after the class instead. However, if the blonde wanted to date her, she wasn't all opposed to it, as Emma was attractive. A dreamy sigh escaped her by the possibility as she felt more flutters inside than she had in ages.

Over at her desk Emma looked at the neat handwriting on the note she had just gotten back. She let out a small sigh, knowing that it was too much of luck for it to end up at Ryan Rosebloom's desk. The irony was that he was sitting right behind Regina. What was even more puzzling was that Regina had said yes, Emma looked over at her, for first time in her life seeing a dreamy smile on her lips. She never even figured the brunette to be even a little bit gay where she sat in her black tights, a purple skirt over it, and a white top with a black heart on, spite the fact it was a quite chilly outside. Emma soon found the smile soothed her, as she usually looked so serious. At least in this class, Emma wouldn't know about the rest it was the only subject they had together. Of course, she had seen her around in the hallways, but mostly alone or with her two friends, outcasts everyone said.

Emma smiled figuring it wouldn't be a bad thing to take her out, after all she didn't believe she was cursed. She startled by the professor saying class was over. She walked over to Regina saying, "Hey, there."

"Hello, I suppose your note were meant for someone else?" the brunette said, packing up her things.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I won't take you out, if you want to," said Emma with a small smile.

"I…I don't need charity," Regina whispered, turning away from her.

"It wouldn't be, I would love to take you, really," said Emma in a confident way.

"You are sure?" said Regina with insecure voice, feeling flutters again.

"I don't see why not, if you are free tonight?" Emma wondered curiously.

"I am after seven, or is that too late?" insecurity in the voice of the brunette.

"Hardly, I will pick you up at seven then," said Emma and tossed her bag over her shoulder.

Regina was stunned, she had a date with a woman, her mother would probably turn in her grave if she knew. Still she couldn't wait to get ready for the date the same night, it was only then it occurred to her she didn't have anything to wear and she texted her friends for help.

* * *

It was a little after six that evening that Ella, Mallory and Regina were in Regina's room trying to find something for Regina to wear on her big date. It did seem hopeless. She didn't have that much to wear at all. It wasn't that she didn't have enough clothes, as she did. It was more that neither seemed suitable for a date like this. At this point she was moments from raiding her older sister Zelena's closet. She sighed it was no good.

"What about this?" Mallory held up a black dress, smiling, it had a decent cleavage and reached Regina to her knees, it also had a white jacket to go along with it.

"No, I look so grownup in that, and besides I kind of overused it," she said, shaking her head, looking at a pair of ribbed jeans and a purple top.

"How about one of the dresses you used for Halloween the precious years?" Ella suggested, they were really something else.

"For prom maybe, but not today," said Regina frustrated, as there was a knock on the door and her father came inside. He looked at the clothes tossed on his youngest daughter's bed, and Ella and Mallory looking through Regina's walk-in closet. No doubt his daughter's date had to be important. She had mentioned it briefly over dinner, he was just coming up to check, and maybe give her some money if she needed it. Better safe than sorry.

"You are aware you should to tidy all this up?" he said, frowning at his daughter. She was usually the tidy one, and Zelena the one making a mess.

"Yes, I know, still doesn't help I don't have anything to wear!" she answered him.

"Hmm," he said, leaving the room for a second, before coming with a purple dress, it had no straps and the skirt seemed to be reaching a bit lower than the knees by the looks of it. Regina smiled as she took it from her hand saying, "Thank you, daddy, it is perfect, wherever did you get it?"

"It was your mother's when we were younger. She kept it in good shape in case one of you would ever need it. Seems today is that day, my love," he said, watching as his daughter's fingers stroked gently over the fabrics.

She nodded as he sighed and wandered downstairs again, as Regina walked into her private bathroom. While her older sister shared with their father, Regina had her own as she used much longer time to get ready to leave the house. She smiled as she took off the clothes she was wearing, minus her underwear and her black tights. She put on the dress carefully as it was made of the finest china, not to ruin it in any way, before she reached back to pull the zipper up carefully.

Regina looked at herself in the full view mirror, seeing how her dark wavy hair fell loosely down her shoulders, she could easily picture her mother doing the same at some point. A tear escaping her eyes as she wondered what her mother would have said if she saw her in a dress, knowing she was dating another girl. A flutter inside her as she wondered what Emma would be wearing. She put some of her hair into a neat ponytail, so it still flowed down her back and shoulders. The last thing she did was to apply a light layer of makeup, then walk back into her bedroom.

As she carefully started to pick up her clothes and organizing them to where they belonged, she could feel Ella and Mallory's eyes on her. She smiled a little, before she in a half sharp tone said, "Please help me clean this up so I make it to my date, she will be here in a little over twenty minutes."

"Of course, darling," said Ella in a calm tone, starting on the task.

Mallory did the same, smiling at her friend saying, "That dress really suits you Regina."

"Thank you, love," said Regina, with a small yawn. It had been a long day already, her last lecture had ended round 4pm, then she had gone right to the stables to meet with her trainer, she was due to jump in a contest in less than a month. She was done there round 5.30, then went home having dinner with her father and sister, before the girls came over. She didn't eat much though due to her date, it would be no use being full if Emma took her out to eat.

"Make sure to not fall asleep during the date," Mallory said in a lecturing tone.

"I won't," said Regina, knowing she wouldn't, even if she was tired, she was way too excited.

It was about twenty-five minutes later when they were done cleaning and the doorbell rang. Regina startled, she was early that at least was a good thing. Mallory quickly grasped a black blazer from Regina's walk-in closet saying, "In case you get cold."

"Thanks, babe," said Regina and gave her a hug, walking towards the stairs, listening to Emma and her father talk downstairs.

* * *

While Regina had done her riding and getting ready, Emma had made sure to fill her yellow bug with fuel and clean him up. She seldom used him on a date, she rather took her dad's truck or her mom's station wagon. This date however was special, and she wanted her best man with her, her yellow, little bug. She smiled when she was done polishing him and went to take a shower.

It was only when she came back down for dinner, she realized she had forgotten her grandparents Leopold and Eva were there also. It was due to her mother's birthday, she cursed under her breath by forgetting about that. She still sat down at her place at the table, making sure not too take too much of the food, after all she was going to take Regina out to eat in not long.

"I've never seen you eat so little, Emma, you are not sick are you?" her grandmother Eva commented, worry in her voice.

"I am not grandma, but I have a very important date, and I am taking her out to eat. Even cleaned my car and everything," Emma answered polite. Her blue eyes sparkling more than usual as she said it.

"Wait, did you say she, I thought that you were going out with a boy," her mother said, shock clearly showing on her face.

"Nope girl, it is due to a silly mistake, but I am a keeper of my word so.." Emma shrugged, swallowing some vegetables.

"David, do something, she cannot date a woman!" Mary Margaret looked at her husband, seeing her mother roll her eyes at her.

"It is not the end of the world, love, and I rather have her dating a girl, than a boy, boys nowadays are just hopeless," her father said with a smile, adding, "Remember to bring a gift to her parents."

"Her mother is no longer with us, if I shall believe the rumors, and no idea what to get her father," said Emma with a sigh.

"I have some cigars you can have, and don't forget flowers for the girl," her father reminded.

"Thanks dad, but I do have it covered, I really do," said Emma, overly confident. Although she was nervous, she had never dated a girl before.

"It also helps telling the dad, especially since he is a widower you will have his daughter back within a reasonable hour," her grandfather shot in.

"Noted," said Emma, she didn't want to get on the bad side with Regina's dad.

"You will be fine, dear," her grandmother said calmly. She couldn't help but being amused by Mary Margaret's pained expression.

"I know, but thanks gran," she said and beamed at the elderly woman, before getting up from her seat, saying, "I need to get her flowers, see you later, guys."

David got up to follow her out, only to give her the pack with cigars to pass on, he gave Emma a peck on the cheek, saying, "Have fun, princess."

"I will do my best, daddy," she said, blushing slightly. Just this once she didn't mind him calling her that.

The young blonde walked towards her car in her light blue suit, she was wearing a black top underneath and black heels. As she got inside, she stroked the dashboard saying, "You better behave tonight, bug."

The car didn't answer, only purred as she started the engine, and turned on the radio. She tapped along with the music while driving to the nearest flower shop, then Regina's house ringing the doorbell.

It soon got opened by a man by graying hair. She smiled nervously saying, "I have come to call upon your daughter, Sir."

"I see, I think she is still upstairs getting ready, but you are free to come inside and wait," said he, opening the door for her.

"Thank you, Sir," she said polite, handing him the cigars saying, "For you, as thank you for letting me take her out."

"Thank you, Miss?" he wondered curiously, taking the pack of cigars. It was far more than any of the Regina's previous dates have ever gotten her.

"Swan, I mean my parents name is Blanchard, but well I didn't care for it, so changed to grandma's maiden name instead. Mother still hate that I did, but I like it, it makes me feel a bit more like my own person," said she, blushing by the fact she was babbling.

"I can understand that I suppose. After all my wife and I debated a long time which name we should keep. We ended on hers it was shorter, and I don't mind it at all," he said, a small smile on his lips thinking about her.

"I am sorry for your loss, Sir," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you, she was an extraordinary woman and she did as a hero, which helps a little," he said with a nod, before yelling upstairs, "Regina, your date is here!"

"Coming, daddy," they heard her yell from upstairs, before coming down. Emma's jaw dropped when she saw Regina, she quickly closed her mouth, smiling at her instead. She felt her heart beat faster than ever before as she managed to say, "You look stunning, like wow!"

"I am so glad you like it, and you look very handsome yourself," said Regina, blushing, wondering if it was wrong to say to a woman, or was it girl? Emma certainly didn't look like a girl in that outfit. She looked more mature for some reason.

"I got you these, I thought roses was too formal," said Emma with a shy smile, holding a bouquet of white lily's up before Regina.

"My favorite, thank you," she said, as she took them, smiling ever so brightly. She handed them to her father, "Make sure they get some water, please."

"Of course, you two have fun," he said, smiling at them. He thought Emma might be trying too hard, but as his daughter seemed to like it he didn't mind. He took the flower as he watched walk out the door. He was about to close it when Emma said, "I will make sure to not to have her back too late, sir."

"Thank you," he said and closed to be aware Regina's friends was still in the stairwell. He opened the door again, shaking his head as he heard them say, "See you later, Mister Mills."

He closed the door fully, just as his oldest daughter Zelena came down the stairs saying, "Flowers and cigars, you don't think he is trying too hard?"

"She and I don't. Regina deserves only the best, and this woman seems to be just that. I don't think I ever seen Regina blush like that with any of the other two she dated previously."

"It was a girl, wow I never thought I see the day anyone would ever ask her out again, and by a woman no less. Maybe you are right, that this is a good thing," she said and smiled at him.

"What about you, my dear, are you going out to see Robin this evening?" he asked polite.

"No, I am not, I have a big assignment that is done this Friday, so I shall see him when that is done," she answered, with a sigh.

"I see, and you are still being careful when your bedroom activities I trust," he said in a serious tone, she was by now nineteen, so he didn't have all that much to say, but he preferred if she used protection so she didn't end up pregnant before she finished school.

"Of course, daddy, I plan to work a couple of years before I get pregnant, if I do, but before that I need to finish school. I am on the pill and I am making sure he uses condoms in addition," she answered, seeing no need to hide anything from him.

"I see, your three-year anniversary is coming up in a little over a month is it not?" he wondered.

"That it is, but we don't have anything planned quite yet. I will let you know if we are, and I know he would ask for your blessing if he planned to propose, I was very clear on that," she said with a smile.

He gave her a polite nod, saying, "I feel blessed having both you and my sister in my life and I don't mind if you mess up occasionally. Just promise me if you do something stupid, call me rather than I get the call you are in jail or something. I am not saying you will, but you get what I mean."

"Of course, and we both love you daddy," she said, and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back, before watching as she continued towards the kitchen, most likely go get a snack of some kind, before continuing with her paper. He smiled after her, knowing that while Regina looked much more like his wife in appearance, Zelena was more like her in her personality, she even inherited the way his wife used to walk. He sighed as he looked at a picture of his wife hanging in the hallway, smiling ever so proudly in a blue dress uniform. Her plane had been shot down over enemy lines about ten years prior. He could still remember Regina asking him a couple years back if he considered remarry as she wanted him to be happy, he had told her he never could, his heart would forever belong to their mother. It was not that he hadn't gotten an offer of companionship, and he did have some female friends that helped him out every once in a while. Among them one of Cora's old friends, she was now a widow, her husband served with Cora. Still he couldn't bring himself to take her up on it, because he knew he always would love his wife more than anyone else, even now years later. Another sigh as he made his way to the study.

* * *

While Henry was contemplating over this Emma had managed to get Regina out to her car and started to drive. Regina didn't ask where they were going, the only questioning she asked was, "So this car is your ride?"

"Uh-huh, I fixed Bug up myself and saved up to buy him. I work in a car shop at my free time," Emma told her ever so proudly. She knew that a worn-out car like this probably wasn't too impressive for the girl sitting next to her though.

"That is impressive, I could never do that, I know how to change a tire, but that is about it," said Regina feeling a stupid about it.

"Don't feel bad about it, most don't. The guys I dated didn't even know how an engine really works. They only wanted the fastest car, you know. To me the car is more than just the horses under the hood, they have personalities in a way. Probably sound stupid?" Emma said, feeling herself blush.

"No not at all, I know it is not the same thing, but I have a horse, my father owns a couple, but working at the stables for as long as I remember I know how different every horse can be. Not that a car is a horse, or a horse is a car, but the principle is the same I believe," Regina said thoughtfully.

"It is and I should probably find a better name for him than Bug, but it was all I could come up with when fixing him at uncle James' shop, so it stuck," said Emma with a grin.

"I don't find it stupid at all, I think it fits him very well, he is a very fine car," Regina said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, so I planned to take you to this place to eat, if you are hungry, and then maybe a drive-in movie?" Emma said, feeling nervous about it.

"I never been to a drive in before, so that should be fun," said Regina enthusiastically.

"Good, so what is this thing people are mumbling about you being cursed?" Emma wondered curiously.

"Well it all started with mother passing, although I know that wasn't my fault as I was only seven at the time. Then a classmate fell off from a jungle Jim while I was close, then a dog got hit by a car. My first boyfriend had a riding accident while we were out riding, the second ended up with my sister, that is not really bad luck though. And stuff like that, mainly people and animals just get in accidents when I am around, so if you want to drive me back, I get it," Regina said with a sigh.

"Nah, I don't believe in curses, think you have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time, and people blame you for it. And the dude that is now with your sister, if he went after another girl once, he most likely will twice, tell her to be careful," said Emma with a shrug, making a turn.

"I don't know, they have been together for almost three years," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew she shouldn't have trusted a guy that was older, that however didn't change the fact that it hurt whenever she saw the two of them together.

"Tell you what, if they are still together when we celebrate our three-year anniversary, I shall eat my words, if not I shall ask your father for your hand," said Emma with a small smile.

"Whoa, three-year anniversary, slow down, we are only on our first date," Regina said, feeling honored this girl wanted to be with her for that long.

"I know, but I am allowed to dream, I have a feeling that it will last, not sure why," Emma said with another shrug.

"Alright, but keep in mind I might hold you too it," said Regina with a soft laughter.

"I am fine with that," said Emma with a half-smile, before asking, "You mentioned your mother died, is it okay if I ask how? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No that is fine. I was about six years or so when it happened, soon about to be seven and she was on a mission overseas. She was a fighter pilot, one of the best one and she loved it," said Regina with a dreamy smile, before adding, "She knew every danger involved in doing so, and so did dad you know, they meet her when they were young, and she was on leave. He saved her honor if you can put it that way. I remember when she was home it was the best thing in the world, she used to be a full housewife then you know, made us dinner and breakfast, followed me to school and picked me up, same with Lena. She helped my sister with her homework and took her to soccer practice, and we all went to the park to play and stuff like that. I never thought she would die, because she was said to be unbeatable in battle. I also remember how hard it was for her and dad every time she went back out, they were both crying, it made me feel so sad. I and Lena did too, but not in the same way. They always promised to meet again in the land you get to right between falling asleep and being awake, the place where magic comes alive. And I do believe he still does meet her there."

Again, she stopped, before she said, "In any case the last time she went out, something felt different, like she was somehow afraid to leave, and mami was never afraid of anything. Still she said goodbye and walked out to the car where her air force buddy Dan was waiting, and they drove off. She called us a few nights later, saying how thing were going over there, that she lost a lot of brothers and sisters in the battle already, but she was confident she would come back from the flight. She told us stories about some of the fallen, we knew a lot of them, we used to have parties together when they were off duty. I can remember how exciting it was to listen to the stories about the fallen heroes. She finished with telling us she loved us and to always be brave and fight for what we believed in no matter what happened. That was her last flight, she didn't come back, the car came to tell us a few days later. A couple of men that flew out alongside her and survived told her story and her last words the next time they were on leave not long after it happened. She got funeral fit for her rank not long after that."

"I can't even imagine the pain you all went through, but I am sorry for your loss," said Emma in a very sympathetic tone.

"Thank you, if this holds, I might take you to see her, in the land of the fallen, that is what we call the cemetery where she rests," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I would love that very much," said Emma, knowing it was an odd thing to say. She meant it though, she would love to pay respect to the woman that gave Regina life.

"So, what about your parents, married, divorced?" Regina wondered curiously. She couldn't talk about her mother more just then she knew or she would start crying. Not that Emma wouldn't hold her she was sure, but it was not a way to start a first date.

"Married, same with my grandparents, well grandma on my father's side has passed, and both sets of grandparents doesn't get along, but still. I also have a brother, younger, his name is Neal, and he is a hoot, we both drive mom crazy. I know she is disappointed in me now though, cause it is her birthday today, I completely forgot, her parents was over for dinner and such when I left. The thing is though I don't feel bad for forgetting either, even though I should, feels like ever since my bro was born, they have forgotten about me, he is six years younger than me by the way. It is like he is perfect, and I am not and getting only A's in class doesn't make a difference. At this point I just study so I can get out of there," said Emma, like it was no big deal.

Regina knew it was though as she could sense the pain and resentment in her voice when she talked about it. She nodded saying, "That must be hard on you."

"It kind of is and I know I shouldn't be jealous or anything, it just in a way it makes me feel like I was a fuck up and he is perfect," said Emma as she parked her car outside a Italian restaurant.

"I get that, I know my older sister sometimes used to feel that way when we were younger, but it evened itself out as we grew and we are good friends now," said Regina with a soft smile. For most parts that was true, as she did from time to time have disagreements with Zelena. Nothing big though, just normal fights between siblings.

"Was that why she stole your dude, because she was jealous?" Emma wondered, she couldn't quite get why Regina didn't seem more upset with that.

"No, I don't think so, I think it was more something that happened, that they had more in common than we did. I was a little hurt it ended, but not much, so maybe this is for the better. I know she really loves him though, so I do hope he doesn't break her heart like you said," said Regina with a sigh.

"Time will show, just remember that time has a way of healing wounds as much as it has making them," said Emma, smiling at her, "We are here."

"I figured as you parked," said Regina with a soft laughter before getting out. Emma did the same, being sure to look up the car. Even if she knew it was unlikely anyone would steel him, she preferred to be on the safe side.

"So do you bring all your dates here?" Regina said, nodding towards the door of your place.

"None, as this is my favorite places, in fact I work in the kitchen in my every other weekend and when I had mid breaks," Emma admitted a bit shyly.

"You do, does that mean you will be cooking tonight?" Regina asked, a bit of hope showing in her dark eyes.

"I planned to, if you care to be on yourself for a little while," Emma said, giving her a wink as she held the door open.

"I can manage that," said Regina getting inside.

"Alright," said Emma, showing her to a table with the window, pulling her chair out. Regina said down and gave her date a loving smile.

"I shall be right back," said Emma and vanished in the back while Regina waited, eyeing the view out the window.

Regina smiled as she sat there, she felt a little special since Emma had taken her a place she worked. She never even pictured for one second Emma worked at a restaurant, but she found it was a good sign that she could cook, if they ended up living together in the future. She shook it off as a silly notion, after all this was just a first date, nothing more. Even if Emma had said in the car, she wanted to stay with her for three years, it was crazy to even offer that kind of commitment this early. Or was it, the blonde had taken the time to find a gift for her father, none of her previous dates had bothered with that. Did you do that if you didn't plan to stick around?

Regina's thoughts got interrupted by a male voice saying, "So you are the date of the week, you are aware she will trade you out with a blink of the eye, right?"

The brunette looked at the male waiter that brought bread sticks to their table. Could Emma have dated him and found him not suitable, he seemed to be roughly their age by the looks. It was with a certain risk she spoke, "Just because she didn't stick around with you, doesn't mean she won't with me. I am a keeper and she knows it, which is more than I can say for you. I will fight for her and since you dare speak that way about her you are not worthy of her affection."

He didn't speak, just walked back towards the kitchen with a sour look on his face. Regina grinned a little, she loved doing that, putting people back in place. She didn't take any crap from anyone and didn't see why she should ever do so. She was tempted to check her phone when another waiter showed up, this time a female, a cute brunette with red stripes, and a flirty smile. She put down two glasses saying, "Compliments of the house for putting Killian in his place, Miss, it was well deserved."

"Thank you, Miss?" Regina said and smiled at the woman, she assumed her to be bit older than herself.

"Lucas, but call me Ruby," she said and winked at her.

"Alright, Ruby, I am Regina," said Regina and extended her hand.

Ruby shook it lightly saying, "I know, Emma can't stop talking about you."

"Nothing bad I hope?" Regina said, worry striking from a place deep within.

"No, you got nothing to worry about, as long as you don't break her heart," said Ruby, her tone a bit warming, as she added, "She is like the little sister I never had, and I can be a bit protective."

"I see, I have no plans of doing so, can I ask you something as you seem to know her and I want to surprise her on our next date," Regina said ever so calmly.

"Bear claws, chocolate and 90's tunes to my knowledge, she isn't the type of girl you give flowers to, but if you do, her favorite is cactus or sunflowers," said Ruby with a wink going back to the kitchen.

Regina made a mental note of that, assuming the reason the blonde preferred a cactus was that it didn't need water that often, or perhaps that they were prickly, for whatever reason it was Regina still made a mental note of it all. It wasn't long after Ruby left the table that Emma came back out to it, placing a plate in front Regina and one on her place as she sat back down. Lasagna with some greens on the side by the looks of it. The brunette hated to admit that she was impressed by it, still she was. She looked up at Emma saying, "You really made this?"

"Uh-huh, a bigger portion really, but yeah, I hope you like it," said Emma with a smile.

Regina nodded, before taking a bite, it tasted like pure heaven, she was sure it was the best she ever tasted. She gave Emma an approving not as she continued to eat. The blonde did the same, not really minding that ate in silence. When Regina was almost done she took a sip of the glass, before she asked, "So for how long have you worked here'?"

"A little over a year, it is just to get some extra cash you know, save up so I can study someplace else," said Emma and smiled at her.

"I can get that I suppose I can get that, mind if I ask what your parents do for a living?" Regina asked polite.

"No not at all, my mom is a teacher and my dad is a cop, and both are trying to get me to go in either direction or for me to become a profession where I could make good use of my grades," said Emma with a sigh.

"Must be stressful, but what do you want to become if it wasn't for them. Clearly you have the grades to become anything," said Regina calmly, taking in what she said.

"I think at this point it is between a doctor of some kind or maybe opening up an institution for children. Like an orphanage, but something more than that," said Emma with a soft smile.

"Those are not bad ideas," said Regina with an approving nod.

"What about you, are you following in your mother's profession or maybe your father's? You never told me what he did, other than taking care of you and your sister. Not that that wouldn't be work, I admire any man or woman that could raise a child on his or her own," said Emma, blushing. She knew she was babbling.

"I considered for some time be like mother, but then there is so much things I want to do instead, and I couldn't have that if I took that career. I want to travel, maybe have a family or a pet and see it grow up, and not worry about not being there to see it. Then it is to do what father does which is managing a firm that produces apple wine and other apple products which would be fine as well, but I am not sure. I think I somehow would like to change the world in a way, but I am not sure how to do that yet," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Well you changed my world tonight," said Emma with a soft smile adding, "I have never gone out with a woman before."

"Thank you, and likewise," said Regina, feeling ever so lost in Emma's blue eyes.

Emma feeling equally lost, just sat there, looking at the other woman without blinking, wondering how she could be so lucky as to be dating such a beauty. She swallowed hard before she said, "Maybe we can change someone's lives together tonight."

"It wouldn't hurt to try I suppose," said Regina with a small smile, curious as to what Emma had in mind.

"I know just the place, if you are done eating," said Emma, looking at Regina with hopeful eyes.

"I am," said Regina, standing up from her seat, Emma did the same, offering her hand. Emma took it and gave it a gentle squeeze sending sparks up Regina's body. It was only when they came to the car that something came to mind and she said, "Maybe it should wait, I mean we are not dressed for where I had in mind."

After all she was wearing her turquoise suit, with a white blouse underneath, and Regina a stunning dress. She would feel bad if she ruined it. Regina smiled at her and said, "I am sure it will be fine, Emma, clothes can be washed and repaired, if whoever we are helping get them messy or torn it is worth it."

"Alright," Emma nodded, opening the door to the passenger side once more for Regina. She smiled and got in. Emma locked the door and again took the driver's seat saying, "You are sure, I mean you don't have to humor me if you don't want to do this?"

"No, I want to do this," Regina said still calm, fastening her seat belt. If nothing else to spend more of the evening with Emma. Emma nodded and started the car after she put on the safety belt. As soon as she backed out of the parking spot and on to the road she asked, "Do you have any allergies food or otherwise?"

"I am highly allergic to peaches of all things, just eating them or if they are in contact with the food I am going to eat. That and a little to coconut oil. It is odd cause I can eat it and so on, but the oil makes my skin itch," said Regina thinking about it.

"Alright, I am allergic to cantaloupe and prawns, other shellfish and melons are fine oddly enough," said Emma with a small laughter.

"I shall remember that," said Regina with a soft smile.

"Yeah mom almost killed me because she forgot a couple of years ago making a fruit salad for a party. She is like over protective when it comes to my brother's allergies that are citrus and kiwi. But mine she tends to forget, I had to be rushed to the hospital," said Emma with a sad sigh.

"That must have been so scary," said Regina in a sympathetic tone, she couldn't even for a second imagine her father forgetting about her or her sister's allergies. She could get Emma's mother being stressed, but still.

"It was, I though I was going to die and me panicking didn't help the case. After that I kind of always ask mom what is in the food to be on the safe side. And the thing is I know she didn't mean to slip up, she was just stressed cause it was my brother's birthday party and we were expecting a lot of people, but still," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I get that. Would they notice if you didn't get home tonight?" Regina asked, she knew her father would.

"I don't know, it has never happened before, I always come home or call when I am not home," said Emma, she had wondered about it every once in a while.

"I know it is a high risk to ask you this, especially since you known me for twenty-four hours and you probably wouldn't be able to see me again after this. Spend the night at my house and go back in the morning to get your stuff, I mean what you need for class. Let them learn what it would be like you weren't there, then maybe they would notice what it would mean if you were gone," said Regina with a soft smile.

"I promise you I will take you up on that in the future, only not tonight, since it is our first date. If that is alright," said Emma after thinking about it.

"Yes of course," said Regina with an affirmative nod.

Emma gave her a small smile, glad the other woman had giving her an option like that, it was only a shame that she felt it was to soon to accept it. It made her fluttery by the thought of spending the night at Regina's house even if they probably wouldn't stay in the same room. A small sigh escaped her as parked her car on the back of a building.

Regina looked at her confused, but she didn't ask any questions, she simply got out of the car and waited for Emma to join her. As soon as the blonde had killed the engine, she got out and offered her hand to Regina. She took it and gave Emma a shy smile, following her to the front of the building, realizing it was an animal shelter. She didn't ask any questions, she simply followed Emma inside, surprised it was open at this hour. They walked over to the counter where Emma smiled at the man saying, "Hi August, would it be possible with some cuddle time?"

"Of course, Emma, the animals are always happy to see you," the man answered. He couldn't be much older than them Regina figured.

"Great!" Emma exclaimed leading Regina to the back room where she various of dogs and cats looking out from the cages. It really made her hear ache. She let go of Emma's hand to go have a look at the cages, some of the animals seemed more drawn back than others, amongst them a dog that seemed to be in a cage of his own. He seemed be a mix between a mastiff and something else due to the size. Still he was curled up in the corner of the cage whimpering. Still he looked at them with tentative eyes. Regina looked at him calmly, because clearly it was scared. With a soft voice the teenage girl said "Hi, I am not going to hurt you, I just want to say hello."

"That is Bruce, his owners treated him badly, you should have seen how skinny he was when he first came in. My dad rescued him from a place with domestic violence, he doesn't trust a lot. I can open the cage, but be aware he can snarl," said Emma in a warning tone.

"Please do, I am sure I can handle it," said Regina, her tone determined. She smiled when her date found a key to unlock the cage, carefully sitting down by the edge of it saying in her gentlest tone, "I know you are scared, Bruce, I am too around new people, but I won't hurt you I promise. I just wanted to say hello, as you are such a handsome boy. In fact, I think you are the handsomest in here."

Emma watched as the dog came closer ever so slowly as the brunette talked. It was weird as he usually snarled at everyone else that had come that close, but with Regina it was different. She held out her hand for him to sniff, seeing she was no danger to him, then he let her pet him gently. She smiled at him, as she continued to talk telling him what a good boy he was. In the end he seemed to relax and lay down by her feet, letting him pet her. She smiled pleased, as she looked up at Emma saying, "What?"

"I never seen anyone connect with him like you do, you two seems really taken by each other," said Emma, smiling at the two, the dog resting his head against Regina's lap.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, he is such a sweetheart, aren't you boy?" Regina scratching a bit behind his ears getting a loving ruff in return. She laughed heartfelt.

Emma shook her head as she went to one of another cages, taking out a golden reviver named Molly. By the fur it was clear she was an older woman, and she had a limp on her left back paw. Emma stroked her fur gently as she looked at Regina saying, "She is one of my favorites as she has dignity."

"I agree, still there is something about this one that makes me want to stay with him forever. I do actually think this one could be a good dog for my father," said Regina thoughtfully.

"I get what you mean," said Emma with a foolish grin. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew she wanted to stay with this girl forever. She realized it was stupid considering how short she had known her. She couldn't stop watching her, even if her hands were in the fur of the female dog, gently stroking her.

Regina looked at Emma, blushing slightly saying, "We should probably leave if we should catch that movie of yours."

"Yes, of course," the blonde said as she snapped out of it at once. She watched as Regina promised Bruce she would come back and see him in not to long getting another happy bark from him. Emma smiled as she put Molly back in her cage.

Regina took Emma's hand as they walked out saying, "Thank you for bringing me here, I may come back to it alone or maybe with you another time?"

"Sure thing, babe, these guys and girls needs tons of cuddles," Emma said, feeling stupid about calling her babe.

"Do you work here also or just come by to give them cuddles?" Regina wondered curiously. She didn't object to Emma calling her 'babe', finding that she didn't mind.

"Both, but since I got to stay on top in school as well it is limited how much I can do of work as I have the other two jobs also. It is mostly weekends after time papers are handed in on or if I need a big cuddle between exams or on a bad day. There are plenty of those, bad days I mean," Emma paused, she didn't really feel like it was first date material to debate.

"I wouldn't really see you as the one with bad days though, from what I have seen you seem to have your group of friends at school. You are quite popular, and you always have boys lining up to date you," Regina said, she seemed confused by what Emma had just said. She always seemed to have it all together, if you looked away from the part where her parents ignored her and the pressure of school.

"I suppose it is hard to see and it doesn't seem like it, but I sometimes feel very lonely and that I can't really talk to my friends about what is really bothering me. I know if it is an emergency I can call, still I feel my problems are minor comparing to theirs, so I keep it all inside. When I told my friends Ruby and Belle, I was going out with you, they first thought it was a joke, then a pity thing, but when they got I was serious they were more helpful. I think the reason I have been on so many dates, why people call me a stud and others a slut or a whore is because they don't see me. They date me because of my looks and that I am popular, they don't really care what is underneath the surface or what I really want," Emma said, before she held the door open for Regina.

"And what do you really want?" Regina wondered, daring to take one of Emma's hands in her own, looking into her eyes.

"To be with someone that really wants to be with me for me, not because I am popular, to be with someone that makes my toes curl, that makes my heart flutter just because the way they look at me. To have someone that doesn't turn away when I am having a hard time, that accept my bad habits and is willing to stick around. Someone I can…grow old with," Emma answered, not knowing why she suddenly felt so lost in Regina's dark eyes.

"And the guys you have dated up to now didn't fit that?" Regina wondered, she didn't know why her heart suddenly was beating faster.

"I thought so at first, but one rough moment and they bailed, they think it is all fun and games," frustration in Emma's voice now.

"It's not though, not in a long shoot," said Regina in a sympathetic tone.

"No," Emma looked away. So, this was what it was like when someone didn't run away when she showed her true colors. Because most would have run by now, she knew, but this woman didn't, she just stood there holding her hand, listening, taking it in. Letting her take her time.

"I am sorry for this, for being emotional," said Emma, taking a deep breath, her eyes again meeting Regina's. Her eyes seemed so calm, as she did and gathered.

"No, it is alright, you are only human, you are allowed to feel and want things," said Regina with a half-smile.

"You are the best," Emma whispered, slowly closing the small depth between their faces, letting her lips press against Regina's. Unplanned and maybe a bit awkward, but still the brunette kissed her back.

Regina let go of Emma's hand, only to let her hands grasp her waist, as she kissed her back, her lips were so soft, and she tasted of the cold winter air and of sweetness that was Emma. She smiled into the kiss as her eyes closed, lingering in the moment, not wanting it to end. For a first kiss it was perfect in every way, unplanned yet welcome. She let it last for a moment longer, before she broke it, looking at the blonde with tender eyes. Regina let up to remove a strand that had fallen down in front of Emma's face saying, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, but I feel ordinary," Emma whispered, blushing slightly, not sure why she felt so happy by this.

"Nonsense, you are far from it," Regina whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Emma didn't speak, but inside she felt like screaming with joy because that was how she felt. Instead she pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek, whispering, "We should go."

The brunette nodded and got into the car, feeling nothing but bliss. This was perfect, so perfect she was afraid something would go wrong. Yet she pushed that thought away as she listened to Emma sing along with the radio station that was playing, while driving. She didn't even mind that Emma's singing voice was perfect, it was adorable.

"When I am working, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man that's working hard for you. And when money comes, comes in for the work I do, I'll pass almost every penny on to you," it sang from the radio and from Emma's red lips. Regina was sure she had never been so much in love as in that very moment. She knew it was stupid, still she knew that was the feeling she felt, looking at the other woman confidentially driving the car. She didn't even know how she knew it would last, still she somehow felt it would. And it was oh so crazy as she had known her that short of a time period. 

Before she knew she was singing along with the radio as well, "And I fly with you, and I fly with you."

Emma looked over at the brunette, surprised by how good her singing voice was, still shivers of joy ran down her spine when she heard her sing. Her voice was like and angel singing Emma decided. She had never before heard a voice like that, still she could see tears in Regina's eyes as she sung, "I'll fly with you, I fly with you," the second time around. Clearly the lyrics hit her and made her think of her mother. The blonde couldn't even imagine how hard that loss would be, still she couldn't help but to admire the strength Regina's father would have to help his daughters through this. She made another turn before she pulled in near the drive-in movie, finding the perfect spot to watch.

"Do you see okay or do you wanna sit on the roof with blankets?" Emma offered, she was prepared for anything.

"I would like to sit on the roof, if you help me up," said Regina with a soft smile.

Emma got out of the car, putting a box of blankets and other things they might need on the roof. She then climbed up and made sure one blanket was covering the roof before she climbed down. She opened the door for Regina and helped her up on the roof, before she made sure to wrap blankets around her and herself so they wouldn't get cold.

Regina looked at the box asking, "And that is?"

"Popcorn, hot chocolate and movie snacks of various kind, I like to come prepared," she said and smiled at the brunette.

"I do have to say I am impressed," said Regina as she snuggled closer as the movie started. Emma simply held her close, beaming from ear to ear, hoping this was it, the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

Regina wasn't even sure where time flew of to. One moment she was at the roof of Emma's car, cuddled up with her, eating popcorn, drinking popcorn and feeling on top of the world. She was sure it was one of the best experiences she had ever had. Not just the movie itself, but the full setting, feeling the warmth of the other woman, having her that close. She didn't know but it was something sturdy about her, something safe. The next moment Emma was driving her back home, as the blonde had promised. Regina liked that, that she kept her word, it showed that Emma did respect her father, which was a good thing. She waited for Emma to open the door, as she opened the seat-belt, taking Emma's hand as she pulled her out of the car.

"I suppose this is the end," she said, sadness in her voice.

"I rather look at it as a beginning, since we are going to continue this, right?" Emma said, insecurity in her voice.

"I would very much like that very much," said Regina, beaming at her.

"You want me to follow you to the door?" Emma wondered curiously.

"Yes, please," said Regina, blushing slightly.

Emma nodded, taking her hand, following her to the front door, stopping, saying, "Thank you for this evening, Regina."

"No, it is I that should thank you for making it so magical," said Regina, leaning to press a kiss against Emma's lip. She let it linger, breaking it just as the door opened, and they heard Henry's voice say, "I thought I heard voices."

"Daaad," Regina said, rolling her eyes. She knew he had most likely been waiting for them.

"Yes, sir, as you can see, I brought her back as promised in one piece," said Emma with a polite smile.

"I can see that, thank you," said he giving her an approving nod.

"Does that mean I can take her out at a later point?" Hope in Emma's voice, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yes, you may," he said and gave her a dignified nod.

"Great! I should probably get back," said Emma, looking at Regina.

"Wait," said Regina running inside in a hurry, before coming back not long after with a wrapped gift, "For your mom, you can thank me later. You should make a card though."

"You really are the best," said Emma, not asking what it was, simply pressing a kiss towards her cheek, before she walked towards the car whistling. Regina looked after her in awe.

"So?" Henry asked, as he looked at his daughter, clearly smitten by this woman.

"Oh daddy, it was all so magical, and you have to adopt this dog named Bruce, he would be perfect for you," she exclaimed as she started walking into the house.

"Bruce?" he questioned, needing to know more.

"She took her to a shelter, after we had eaten, she can cook daddy, and I meet this dog named Bruce, and his owners have been treating him badly. I wanted to take him home, but he is doubtful of people, but maybe if you come with me next time I go there?" Regina questioned hopefully.

"I can do that, so what else did you two do?" he wondered, as they had been out for quite a while.

"She took me to a drive-in movie, we sat on the top of her car and ate popcorn and other stuff, and we kissed, it was so perfect, even if it was imperfect," she tried to explain.

"I see, so I take it you will date her again, since she asked?" he wondered curiously.

"We will, some day I shall marry her," said Regina with a dreamy sigh. He raised his brows a little, but he didn't speak against it, as he listened to his youngest daughter excitedly tell him more about the date.

* * *

Emma stopped on the way home, only to take a paper out from the glove department and with a pen drawing a card for her mother. She smiled at the result, before she started Bug and drove the last couple of miles home. She parked in the driveway seeing her grandparent's car was gone. She would have to call them in the morning. She took a deep breath walking inside after saying goodnight to Bug.

Once she got inside, she took her shoes and jacket of, walking into the living room where she found her parents watching TV on the couch. She smiled saying, "I am home."

"Oh thank god, it was getting late, I got worried," Mary Margaret said, turning to face her daughter.

"You are aware I would have called if I was in trouble," Emma said rolling her eyes, handing her the gift, "A little late, but happy birthday, mom."

"You were on a date and bought me a gift, or you forgot it in the bug for days?" Mary Margaret wondered.

"Does it matter?" Emma shrugged.

"Just open it," said David, not wanting this to break into a huge fight.

Mary Margaret nodded, opening it to find a book, she looked on the back seeing it was a rare anatomy book. She gasped saying, "Emma, this is perfect, thank you so much."

"You are welcome, mind if I go upstairs, I am beat and got an early class," said Emma with a smile, turning to walk out.

"Wait one second, young lady, how was the date?" her father inquired.

"It was perfect, really perfect and some day I will marry her," said Emma with a dreamy sigh.

"Wow, wow, what?" Mary Margaret shot in, clearly, she couldn't be serious. After all her daughter had dated more men than she cared to count.

"She is the one, I just know and I shall marry her," said Emma, her eyes sparkling now, a foolish grin on her face, as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"Can you believe that, our daughter is gay," said Mary Margaret almost mortified.

"Bi at most, and I don't see the issue as long as that woman makes her happy. I have a strong feeling that book comes from that woman, and they are not getting married tomorrow. I am sure you will like her when Emma brings her to meet us," said David calmly.

"I suppose you are right," said she with a sigh. After all she wanted nothing more than her daughter's happiness and if that was this woman, then be it.

* * *

It was a nervous Emma that three years later, knocked on the door of the Mills residence. She was keeping to her word and was now there to ask Regina's father for his daughter's hand in marriage.

She nervously rang the doorbell, knowing he most likely was home as it was a Saturday. She soon heard his footsteps nearing the door, and having him opening the door. He smiled at her saying, "Emma, Regina isn't home, but if you like to wait, I am sure she will be in some hours."

"No, sir, I wanted to talk to you, if you have a moment?" Emma asked polite.

"Yes, of course, but you do know you are free to call me Henry, you have known me for thee years," he remined her. Although he never minded her addressing him as Sir. He thought it showed good character from her side.

"I am aware of, and I appreciate that," said Emma with a small smile. She really adored this man, that years earlier had opened his home to her. She had slept over more than once, but in separate room from Regina. A golden rule of the house was to not spend the night in the same room unless married or engaged. Something Emma didn't mind, and seemingly Regina didn't either. They had slept together twice in the past three years, first time had been a little awkward, but not bad, the second time had been more perfect. It wasn't that they didn't want to that stopped them, it was mostly that both were to busy on either end, or something too tired and ended up simply making out and falling asleep.

"Should we take this in the office?" he asked polite.

"Yes," she nodded as she stepped inside the house.

He nodded and lead the way into the office, having a feeling that she had come to ask for his daughter's hand. Even if he didn't find it necessary, he didn't mind it at all. It was more than Robin had done with his oldest daughter, he also had a feeling he was cheating on her. Zelena had followed in her mother's footsteps and was now in air force so they seldom saw each other. Still being engaged to him she gave him the benefit of a doubt.

He opened the door to the office and got behind the desk, seeing Bruce followed him inside and lay down next to the desk. The dog followed him wherever he went and had proven to be good company after he saved him from the shelter. Regina had been right, it was a perfect match and it made him feel less lonely, now that his children was hardly home. Regina would be leaving in the fall, to go to a business school out of state. She made it clear that if she was taking over the firm, she wanted to learn more about economics and so on. He didn't dispute that.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked as soon as Emma sat down.

"I uhm wanted to do the decent thing and ask you before I asked Regina to marry me. We joked about it on our first date you know if Lena and Robin were still together when we had our third years anniversary I would ask for your blessing. I know it is shy of it, but she will be moving before that time and I don't want to wait. Not because I am in a hurry of course, but mainly because I love her that much and I know in my heart there never will be anyone else," Emma said, blushing slightly.

"And you see yourself as a worthy candidate of being the wife of my daughter, that you can provide for her, and future pets and children if there were any?" he asked in a serious tone. He had no doubt she would, he was just testing the waters.

"I do, I have money saved up, in time it will be enough to buy my own place, our own place, sorry. I already applied for a several colleges to get my medical degree to become a doctor. I know that the road is long, but at least I do have the grades to get in anywhere I want. I really want to do this, to help people. And as for pets and children I am open for both when the time is right if that is what she wants, we both talked about it," she said with a soft smile.

"Seems you really thought this through," he said a bit surprised, she really did have a long-time plan, it was more than most he knew.

"Yes, I did," she said with an affirmative nod, looking at him.

"Well in so case, you have my blessing to propose whenever you see fit," he said, adding, "Not that there was any doubts."

"Thank you, sir, that means a lot to me," she said and beamed at him.

"No thank you for taking such good care of my daughter up to now," he said and gave her a rare smile.

"You are welcome, sir, I have to go as I have a work out session and then I am meeting some friends," she said and got up.

"Have a good day, Emma," said he and looked after her as she left. He shook his head a little, mostly by the fact he thought he would get a son-in-law, not a daughter-in-law. Then again Emma had proven herself worthy of the task a long time ago, helping Regina study for tests over the years, helping her with her college applications, and other things she needed. He even seen that his daughter's and Emma's friends hung out quite a lot and he knew Regina's friend Mal had and eye for Emma's friend Ruby. If it was mutual time would tell.

* * *

A few days later Regina was looking out of the window when a note landed on her desk, no doubt from Emma that had the same class. They had kept on sending notes back and forth ever since the first note. It would have been easier to just sit next to each other, but neither found that a challenge, and then then it was the excitement of being caught.

A smiled on dark red lips as the brunette opened the note only to read, 'Do you want to marry me,' then three boxes as in the first saying, yes, no and maybe.

Regina felt a flutter knowing Emma had to had been at the house asking for her dad's permission. She knew the reason the blonde would ask now instead waiting to their three years anniversary was because they probably been together in person by then, having applied to different colleges. She looked over at Emma, that looked ahead on the whiteboard, writing something down. She could see that Emma was biting her lower lip, knowing she was nervous. Clearly, the blonde was afraid she would get a no or a maybe in return. There was always that chance when you asked Regina supposed. Not that there would only be a doubt in her mind whether Emma asked now or a couple of years ahead. Her mind and hear was set on the blonde. It had been ever since the first date, it to her had been one of the most romantic nights in her life. Of course, they had been on many dates after, but that one stood out, and the night they first went all the way. It hadn't been all that romantic, it was mostly just need, hot kisses, leading to not so innocent touches and the two of them ending up in the back of Emma's car. What was perfect was waking up next to Emma, having her look at her with such tender eyes, kissing her again, feeling like something changed.

A sigh escaped her as she noted down something more from the board. In her mind she pictured the first time she met Emma's family, how awkward it had been, mostly due to Emma's mother, she was clearly not ready for her only daughter to be gay. Emma had been nervous because of it and it ended with her managing to drop the cake Mary Margaret had made onto the floor, shattering one of her favorite cake trays', and them ending in an argument. Regina knew that if her mother had been alive, she would have had objections at first, but not to this degree. Still in time when Mary Margareth had gotten used to the idea it had worked out. Regina found she wasn't her favorite person in the world, but she didn't hate her either. She got along better with Emma's dad, and her brother was a true delight.

The brunette again let her eyes go over to Emma, her Emma, the woman she come to love so much, her hair up on a ponytail, she was wearing black slacks and a purple top with the logo of the school's sports team on. She was doodling on the sides of her notes Regina knew, she always did when she found stuff too easy. That or chewing on the end of her pen or pencil. Regina could still remember once when they studied together for an exam and Emma chewed on one of her pens. It ended up with a broken tip and Emma's lips and mouth staying blue for over a week. Regina, Mal and Ella couldn't stop laughing when it happened, as it looked both adorable and funny. Emma had tossed a pillow at her and threatened that she would leave, but even she started laughing in the end. Ella had even ended up calling Emma, "Spot," after that day as she had gotten blue spots on her lips after it, that in time vanished. Emma rolled her eyes, but Regina knew she didn't mind as it meant too much that Ella accepted her as one of own.

Regina looked at the small note once more, before putting a cross in the yes box. It would be a spring wedding she knew, they both decided on it a long time ago. It was their favorite time of year, watching everything come back to life after the winter. Seeing all life at a bliss. A sigh escaping her lips by the thought, she would marry her, her Emma. She would stand next to her at an aisle near the ocean all dressed in white. Her heart was beating fast, being so caught up in the dream she didn't even noticed that the class got dismissed and everyone else was leaving.

She only snapped out of it when she heard Emma's voice say, "Regina, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just dreaming about our wedding," she answered, a soft smile on deep red lips, as she handed Emma the note back.

"You are sure, even if your sister and Robin ends it?" Emma wondered, knowing there was big chance of that happening.

"Yes, Emma, I am sure, as our love has nothing to do with theirs, I was sure when I agreed on first going out with you years ago, and I am sure now. Do you know why?" Regina said, tilting her head and looking up at Emma, she stood there with a foolish grin on her face.

"No," Emma said, waiting for the answer.

"Because you picked me, and you always put me first and I know you will always do so, and so I will do the same," said Regina as she got up from her desk.

"Of course I would and will as you are the most beautiful girl that ever was, or woman, whichever you prefer. To me you are one of a kind, almost like a black diamond," said Emma, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I am not that hard, dear," said Regina with a soft laughter.

"I know, still it is a definite yes?" Emma wondered.

"It is, but I would prefer if we waited a few years to plan a wedding, at least until we both finish college?" Regina said pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek.  
"That was what I was thinking also, so I could save up a bit for it," Emma agreed and smiled at her. She felt like she never had been happier in her life.

"Good, I really need to get to my next class, but we are still having lunch later," Regina said, hope in her voice.

"Uh huh, wait your ring," Emma said, letting her hand slide down in her pocket only to pull out a ring, what Regina could only assume was white and yellow gold entwined to make it.

"Oh Emma, it is beautiful, but you really didn't have to," Regina whispered, holding out her hand so Emma could put it on her finger.

Emma quickly did, before saying, "Of course I did, it is the proper thing to do, to show the world you are mine."

"I would be that always even without the ring," said Regina pressing a gentle kiss to Emma's lips.

Emma let it linger before she broke it saying, "I know, but I wanted you to have it."

"I shall never take it off," Regina said, smiling at Emma, before hurrying to her next class. She was so happy she could scream out loud. She could hardly wait to tell her friends the good news during lunch and her father when she got home. She decided that she would ask if Emma would come home with her for dinner, so they could tell him together. She shook her head thinking that this happiness, and her soulmate only came because the blonde sent her the wrong note years earlier. A note she would treasure forever. A happy sigh escaped her as she thought about their future wedding, not being able to stop smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, feedback is always much welcome :o)


End file.
